


[Podfic] With Wings as Emeralds

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dragonfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of With Wings as Emeralds. </p><p> "As Mordred drags his fingertips across the scales he shivers at their inherent softness, for he is certain that the finest silks in all of Albion could not compare to them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] With Wings as Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Wings as Emeralds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642227) by [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar). 



> For darling Millionstar, who loves collabs as much as I do. <3

[You can download the podfic here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kky9piposgh3g5l)

 

[You can stream the podfic here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/merlin-withwingsasemeralds)


End file.
